Rex Racer X!
by eperez
Summary: The story of Rex Racer's origins based in the world of Speed Racer X!
1. Chapter 1

REX RACER X!

- - - Prodigy - - -

Rex Racer is nearing the end of his test laps in the Mach 5 Prototype Everything is just fine Pops

He wears a black racing uniform with matching black helmet, a black leather boot floors the accelerator petal and the needle on the RPM gauge moves to the red zone.

Pop and young Speed standby by and watch the computer monitor as a warning appears. Rex, slow it down! Something is wrong with the engine! Slow down! You re red lining! exclaims Pops.

Rex doesn t reply, but pushes the prototype further than it s ever been pushed before! The prototype begins to glow ever brighter until nothing but a glow is seen! Faster and faster the car flies across the track until it impacts at high speed against the wall and explodes!

Pops and Speed see billowing smoke on the track from the observation tower, It can t be! Oh no, Rex! they exclaim together!

Moments later they are both down on the track. A fire truck arrives and attempts to put out the flames. Smoke rises high into the sky.

Speed, I m afraid that no one could have survived that crash, I m sorry. says Pops regretfully.

No! He can t be gone! replies Speed who turns and runs away crying.

Speed! he exclaims. Pops heart is broken, Rex, you were so young! I should have been the one to test the prototype! It s all my fault!

Pops remains as minutes later the firefighters extinguish the roaring blaze. Finally the fire is out, nothing is left of the car but twisted, charred metal, it s literally blown apart. Pops is prepared to see the grisly remains of his son, but to his surprise he finds none!

What? But how? exclaims Pops.

Pops shakes his head, Rex s disappearance is a complete mystery.

Several years earlier even before Speed was born

The sound of tennis shoes scuffling across a tennis court the loud impact of the ball being returned over the net echoes at every volley as tennis balls shoot out of a machine.

Mom Racer is having a brisk workout practicing on the tennis court, a hobby of hers to stay fit as a fiddle. As the machine shuts off, a small voice asks to play. She agrees and waves her son onto the court.

Young Rex steps out onto the court wearing white tee shirt and shorts. He quickly gets the ball into play. Mom Racer returns the ball easily so Rex can keep the exchange going.

They continue playing awhile, Rex missing a few times but each time he is encouraged by his mom to not give up. He is determined to try harder. They continue the exchange until Rex returns the ball with a really hard hit catching her off-guard; she reacts with swift reflexes and returns the ball slightly out of his reach. Rex stumbles and falls to the court, skinning his left knee and begins to cry.

Seeing her son injured, Mom Racer is at his side in mere moments holding him closely tending to him. She vows to protect him always

Later that same year

Close up of a small hand writing on a chalkboard and the sound of chalk tapping and sliding across the chalkboard, seemingly without end.

Remarkable. Especially for one so young! No doubt a true prodigy. Mr. Racer, may we speak with you in private?

Rex, that s enough now son. Go with the nice lady, I ll catch up with you in a couple of minutes.

Sure Pops! Did I do okay?

Yes Rex, just fine, now run along now.

Rex leaves the room and Pops remains to discuss Rex with the two administrators. Outside Rex picks up a magazine and begins reading it to himself.

Has he always done well in school?

He has, replied Pops, and he s already skipped several grades. His teachers speak very highly of him. Although he s old enough to be only in grade school, he attends high school and has nearly fulfilled the requirements for a high school education.

He seems to exhibit a photographic memory and has a natural affinity for mathematics and science. As expected he ll soon need to further his education, with his accumulated knowledge he can easily be accepted into our university. Of course we ll prepare a curriculum that will meet his needs. Do you think he ll be able to handle the adjustment?

To tell you the truth, Pops begins, I think he ll love it. He absorbs knowledge like a sponge! He s already read all my technical manuals and always asks for more! exclaims Pops.

Rex is still reading the magazine as Pops joins him in the outside office. Let s go son.

One of the administrators stands at the doorway and comments to Rex, You can take that with you if you want.

No thanks, I just finished it. It was pretty cool! Bye mister! says Rex as he places the magazine back on the table. The man waves at them as the two leave and glances back at the magazine with a strange look. On the cover it reads:

ENGINEERING DESIGN AND QUANTUM MECHANICS

On the way home

Pops, do you think there ll be any kids my age at my new school? Sorry, Rex but that s not very likely. Oh. It ll be okay. You ll make new friends before you know it. Pops says smiling.

Rex thinks about his past school days. The many times he was ridiculed for being younger than the other kids. He wonders if it is really worth hoping to make any new friends at all.

One year later at a college campus There he goes, that oddball kid! Heh, yeah what a egghead! Hey, let s go have some fun with the little shrimp!

Rex is wearing a backpack and reading a textbook while eating an apple. The college boys rush past him knocking the book out of his hands laughing and mocking him. Rex stands there alone; he calmly takes another bite of his apple and crouches down to pickup his book. Remaining in the crouched position he looks up and sees her, a blond haired girl his age running towards him.

Are you okay? she asks. I m alright. They didn t hurt me. he replies. They re mean! I m glad you re okay. I d better get back with the tour, they ll miss me.

Okay? Thanks! Rex says smiling as she leaves and he realizes she never even noticed that he was not with tour of the campus.

Hmm he couches down again and removes his backpack and places the textbook inside and removes another book, the cover reads:

MARTIAL ARTS SELF-DEFENSE

He continues reading while eating his apple.

At a distance he is being watched by someone using binoculars. A voice is heard on a walkie talkie:

Did you find him? Over.

Yes. Over.

Keep a close eye on him, we will contact you later with further instructions. Over.

Understood. Over and out.

Meanwhile at Hibiki Motors

Dear, I m worried about Rex. He s just a child, but he s not given himself the time to be one. said Mom Racer.

Don t worry my dear, he s a good boy and he s got a good head on his shoulders. He knows what he wants to be. I ll want him to come to work for me someday, you know. We ll both encourage him to try to get away from the books once in awhile, he ll be alright. You ll see. replied Pops

I wish I could be as certain as you are, but I can t. I miss having my little Rex around. Why did he have to grow up so quickly, I miss my baby. she sighs.

Pops realizes he s heard this sort of talk before!

Back at the college in a crowded hallway

Rex is on his way to his next class making his way through the older and taller students. He is so concerned with making it to class on time that little does he know that someone is approaching him

Close-up of a hand quickly slipping a note into Rex s backpack.

Rex arrives at his class and takes his seat removing his backpack and taking out his materials for class. A slip of paper falls to the floor.

Huh? What s this?

He opens the note it reads:

My name is Joe, one of the administrators you met when you first arrived at this college. I need to meet with you as soon as possible about a matter of some importance. This concerns your future, if you should decide to meet with me I will become your mentor and tutor you. The challenges that lie before you will only be the beginning of your training. Our organization sees great potential in you, if you are interested meet me by the flagpole outside after school, the decision is yours.

Sincerely,  
Joe

Whoa! exclaims Rex. He decides to take a chance

Rex meets Joe later on that same afternoon.

How are your studies coming along?

I m ace-ing all my classes. It s easy. What do you want to do when you grow up?

Well, I want to build a racecar someday, a one of a kind - something to make Pops famous.

With our help, you may get your chance. With your natural ability to accumulate knowledge and training from us the possibilities are limitless. If you choose to accept my offer you will be one of a few who can really make a difference. This is an opportunity that comes only once in a lifetime, so what do you say?

Cool! When do I start?

Right away.

So began Rex s training.

By day he attended classes at college, by night he studied and trained along side a team of elite INTERPOL agents under close supervision by Joe.

On weekends Pops encouraged Rex s research, he even let Rex take over the basement at Hibiki Motors so that he could work uninterrupted.

As Rex s research began to go over Pop s head, Pops could still understand most of the schematics Rex made the beginnings of a racecar prototype completely designed by Rex was in the works.

At an early age Rex earned his master s degree in engineering. He made Mom and Pops very proud, graduating youngest in his class, of course. His graduation gift was a racecar roughly based on Rex s design built by Pops - the Mach 1.

Rex continued working on the prototype racecar as Pops looked on with amazement.

Many a night Pops spent looking over the plans and schematics, as a automotive engineer himself, he still found Rex s work fascinating and still far beyond anything he could have ever come up with himself.

He made it a point not to make too much fuss over Rex s talents but there were times he could hardly contain the pride he had for his son.

Rex began training as a young rookie racer in the hopes of someday entering the professional racing circuit.

Although a pre-teen, driving came naturally for him, all the while he kept his INTERPOL training secret. Racing would be the perfect cover for his secret activities.

Rex became skilled in the use of all types of weaponry and the use of martial arts in combat. He trained with the assassin division but branched off to the elite counter-assassin force.

He specialized in the apprehension of criminals, but soon his face was becoming recognized by his foes. Rex began wearing disguises to keep hidden from the enemy, but he knew it was only a matter of time before even that would not be enough


	2. Chapter 2

REX RACER X!

- - - Jump Into Oblivion - - -

Joe is sitting at table as Rex arrives reading a book and sits across from him.

What are you reading? says Joe

The Theory of Teleportation

That field is a bit dangerous, don t you think?

Yes, but it fascinates me.

A few exceptional researchers have had limited success in their endeavors, but the price they paid as too high; a few paid with their lives.

I understand the risks involved, but I intend to take it a step further. I have succeeded in several tests myself already, but one still remains, the road test. Tomorrow I will prove my theories are correct. I have added the final modifications to a working prototype, the Mach 5.

"On another subject, I have the pleasure of being the one to tell you some good news, you are being promoted to replace one of our top agents." says Joe

Rex looks at the much older man and says "That s good news, who will that be?"

Joe turns away saying, "An agent that has been with our organization for a very long time, one who has become too old for field work, his code name was, Night Wraith. Do you understand Rex? I have been training you all this time to replace me..."

Rex looks at Joe with astonishment and says, "But Joe, what will you do now? Retire?" asks Rex.

"No, actually I have a new assignment." replies Joe.

Joe looks at Rex and says, I know now that my new assignment is to help you by becoming your humble servant, should you choose to accept this special assignment I have for you. This assignment, like any other you will receive from here on will require your complete dedication to our organization. I will not presume to deceive you, this comes at a cost, an ultimate sacrifice on your part, where there is no turning back, but it will ensure the safety of your family from retribution from our enemies.

If you accept this new assignment, I have something to show you, it's on that table over there. On the table is a black table cloth that has hidden something underneath...

Rex knows what it will be to become a full agent, and thinks back to his years of being ridiculed and how he never quite fit in with his peers and his awkward youth. How he has finally found his niche with the organization.

Rex stands up and walks toward the second table.

Joe warns, "What you are about to see is Top Secret. It is the beginning of your future Rex." he says as Rex reveals what was underneath...a mask.

Joe tells Rex about his first mission an object that was discarded long ago, once thought of as safely lost and forgotten

Elsewhere in the middle of the ocean...

A seagoing vessel is dragging up a find with its winch...something covered in rust and barnacles is raised from the ocean's depths. Not lost treasure but something deliberately discarded is brought to the surface, something corrupt...something evil.

Sometime later at the Team Excelion Mountain training course...

Mr. Balboa is very pleased with a shipment that has arrived today. He instructs his hoods to begin unloading a crate as Sonya Broda arrives to keep an appointment with him. She is a bit apprehensive at first but she is strangely drawn to the crate, a strange feeling comes over her as she approaches the crate.

Mr. Balboa smiles evilly as the object is removed. Rust, mud and corrosion tumble from the blob. The sound of cold metal thuds heavily on the concrete, more debris falls from the heap to reveal - - an engine.

"Welcome to Team Exelion, Sonya." says Mr. Balboa

"Hello." she replies. "What are you going to do with this...thing?" she asks.

"This is the engine for your new vehicle, it doesn't look like much now, but wait until you see it in action!" replies Mr. Balboa gleefully.

"You've got to be joking..." she begins to say but hesitates and she finds herself standing right next to the engine and she notices she's laid her hand on it without thinking then says, "when will it be ready?"

"Just as soon as we complete work on your new racecar. We gave it a special name, one that you'll make famous...the Velocity Five!" exclaims Mr. Balboa.

Sonya says nothing, but an evil smile comes over her face.

Later that same evening at the city park.

Rex has a date to keep with Sonya, a crossroads in their relationship. She agreed to meet with Rex to see if they could save their relationship, or was it for her to give her final farewell to Rex.

He didn t know.

As he waits, he ponders the decision he needs to make

and the imminent test of the Mach 5 prototype in the morning

He arrives early, at the agreed time, but soon he realizes, she is late, again.

Flashback to a few weeks before a victory celebration after a race. Rex and Sonya were unstoppable and won a clear victory. The sponsors were very pleased.

An ad campaign the sponsors of the race had been very successful. They had promoted the popularity of Team Racer, but something of a twist occurred as the result of something seemingly so innocent, but had driven a wedge between Rex and Sonya.

Following a long string of wins the sponsors hired a team of swimsuit models, beautiful girls that would swarm the winners of the race to take photo opportunities in front of the press. Sonya had not taken the girls too seriously because she knew she and Rex were romantically involved and that she would not give in to jealousy. But more and more she was being pushed aside by the girls and they made it a point to belittle her at every opportunity.

Over time Sonya grew tired of the fake attentions they d given Rex and started to leave early at each victory celebration. Rex believed it was because she was tired after each race, but truth be known in her heart she had grown to despise the girls and became jealous of one girl in particular who would throw herself at Rex the minute the cameras started flashing.

One race made a turning point in their relationship, one race, a championship they had won together. She had to remain for the celebration.

An interview for the press with Rex and Sonya was interrupted by the swimsuit models. As the cameras flashed the one she despised the most, the Race Queen hopped into Rex s lap, raised her legs above the table and covered Sonya s face while she made an off-hand comment about Sonya to the press. The room erupted with laughter then the Race Queen did something else she d never done before. While in Rex s lap she threw her arms around his neck and announced she was going to race with Rex from now on, and kissed him on the lips, a bit too long.

The cameras flashed while Sonya s face was covered and the kiss was taking place, a shot sure to be the lead story of the sports page of the following day s newspaper. Rex helplessly caught in the middle had nowhere to go. Sonya s face was red with embarrassment, she cried and left without saying a word.

From that point forward Sonya refused to take any telephone calls from anyone especially Rex. She decided to go on racing alone. She accepted an offer from Team Exelion because her contract had come to an end with Team Racer.

Sonya agreed to meet with him to see if they could save their relationship, or was it for her to give her final farewell to him.

Rex didn t know.

In either case she told him to wait for her. He waited.

She didn t show.

He waited an hour and it started to rain softly, the kind of rain that would drench you if you stayed too long in it, and he did. The time alone allowed him to think about and consider his options.

He leaned against a wooden railing under a lamp post where they agreed to meet. Still no sign of her.

Another couple arrived some distance away seeing him they began to laugh, but what they said about him was inaudible.

They had an umbrella and he didn t.

The sky had grown dark and the raindrops could be seen splashing off Rex s head and face.

The couple laughed and started walking away to return to their vehicle.

But the woman paused and turned to look at Rex one last time.

Where s your Race Queen now, Rex Racer!

Sonya turned away, smiling, satisfied; and jumped into the car with another of Team Exelion s drivers, Spike Hessler. They drove away leaving Rex alone.

Rex knew that it was futile to wait any longer and a sadness came over him as puddles of rain water gathered around his feet.

He realized that he d lost his love that night.

He looked up in to the sky and let the cold rain wash into his face.

But around his eyes the water was warm he turns, puts his hand into his pocket and takes out the mask.

How will I put all this behind me, how will I even begin to forget her ?

He pauses a moment and looks at the mask.

If I do this, there is no turning back he vows.

I will become the man with no name with no family .

He places the mask on and looks up into the night sky as the rain begins to pour down even harder.

Behind the mask, no one can see his sadness, it will remain hidden.

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles.

I will be Rex no more. I AM RACER X!

THE END


End file.
